


The Universe Took It's Time On You

by Thesuncameout



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuncameout/pseuds/Thesuncameout
Summary: Sometimes people find love in the most unexpected places.





	The Universe Took It's Time On You

**Author's Note:**

> Literally, all fluff.  
> Wrote this randomly, so excuse minor grammatical mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> *Title from a beautiful poem by Rupi Kaur

“It’s going to be fine Enzo, don’t worry. It’s just a little accident!” 

Yousef held onto the tiny hand of the little boy, voice attempting to be soothing but coming out as hoarse and panicky. He sighed a little when he saw the front desk, one hand kept in Enzo’s while the other one rested onto countertop. “Halla, I made an appointment for Enzo Arsueta with his doctor?” The receptionist smiled before typing away the name in his computer, “Ah. Here it is. Yes, his pediatrician is in the middle of another appointment, but you can wait outside of the room. 120 okay?” And before Yousef could rush away, the man stopped him, “-Are you his parent or guardian?” 

“Uh..” Yousef bit his bottom lip nervously, “No? He comes to the daycare I work in, and when I was about to leave for my break he threw up, so I just came with him here- I told his parents so don’t worry!” he reassured, waving his hand. The receptionist smiled back, “Alright, just remember to tell the doctor okay?” Yousef nodded quickly, before pulling Enzo with him down the colourful corridor of the children’s section of the hospital. “120..120..” he muttered, eyes scanning the room numbers while dashing forward. 

“Teacher Yousef..” Enzo mumbled from below him. Yousef dashed his head down to see him, freezing before he kneeled down to the boy’s small height. “Yes Enzo?” Yousef patted a hand on his tiny forehead, “Are you feeling sick again? Should I take you to the bathroom?” 

The little boy with coiled-like curly black hair pouted his lips, shaking his head. Yousef felt the pulse on his neck quicken as he waited painfully for the boy to speak, eyes widened with fear. 

Making his brown eyes big and wide, Enzo whispered, “I don’t want Pappa to get mad that I ate a muffin.” 

A sigh of relief left Yousef as he dropped his head, a small laugh escaped from his chest as his shoulder moved. He looked up to the boy, patting his one hand reassuringly, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell your Pappas anything that’ll get you in trouble, okay?” Yousef watched with amusing eyes when the boy let out a dramatic exhale, pressing a hand feverishly on his head. Enzo, always the theatric. 

“Now, can we go to your doctor?” he asked, rising up from his squatted position. Enzo nodded, small hand wrapping around two fingers of Yousef’s. Goodness he loved kids. 

_ It’s going to be fine. He just got a little sick Acar. No need to stress out this much. _

But he was. No matter how much he consoled himself, he was worried. The kids were so precious to him, like family, and he did not want in anyway to have been the reason of their troubles. Dammit he should have checked Enzo’s list for that day, he wasn’t suppose to give him any gluten-based items as Enzo had just come back to the daycare after a horrible week of the stomach-flu. 

Oh god what if he had the flu again? What if he caused him to have to go through all of this suffering agai-

Suddenly a young girl in a wheelchair rolled out of 120, followed by a man who Yousef assumed was her father. He moved away his head from leaning against the wall, nerves all wracked up again. He looked at the seat next to him where Enzo was playing with a rubix cube, legs dangling off of the high seat. “Enzo Arsueta?” a nurse called from the door, looking up from his papers. Yousef shot up from his seat, raising his hand, “Y-yes that is us.” He motioned his hand between him and the little Enzo who was biting the corner of the rubix cube. The man gave a small smile to him before pointing at the door, “Dr. Bakkoush is ready for him.”

Yousef let out a readying breath before taking Enzo’s hand and walking confidently (not really though) into the small office. There was no one at the desk, so Yousef lifted and placed Enzo in one of the chairs while he sat in the one beside. The muscles in his knee couldn’t help themselves but jerk up and down while his thoughts snowballed and snowballed. “Teacher Yousef,” he heard, breaking him out of his reverie. “Hmm?” he said to Enzo, turning his spinny chair to face the little boy. Enzo placed the rubix cube down on the large desk, before patting Yousef’s hand like Yousef had done to him a few minutes ago. “It’s going to be fine, I promise I won’t let my Pappas get mad at you either.” That made Yousef laugh, cracking some ball of tension within his heart. He rose an eyebrow at the smart kid, muttering sarcastically, “Oh, why thank you Enz-”

“-Enzo?” Yousef shot his eyes from the boy, as someone entered from the other door inside the room. 

And his heart literally stopped. 

No the failure of his heart was not because he had scarfed down McDonald's the day before with Even, but because of the person who walked towards Enzo’s seat with a bright smile. 

It was almost slow motion, the way he watched the scene unfold. Was their wind blowing in the room? He couldn’t tell. 

The young women, who was probably around his age, kneeled down to match Enzo’s height by his chair, lips saying something with dimpled cheeks that became a muffled mess in Yousef’s ears. He wanted to veer his eyes away, to not look like the wide-eyed, dumbfound person he felt, but dammit he just couldn’t. She was… The only way Yousef could describe the feeling of seeing her, while sitting frozen in that seat, was the way one felt when they stepped into a bright garden. That feeling of just... breathing easier, being at peace.  

Enzo giggled at something she said, before wrapping his small arms around her neck. She leaned in with closed eyes, hand rest on his back. 

He really should have stopped staring, especially when her eyes opened. 

And her gaze caught his. He could only imagine how he looked; mouth wide open, eyes basically bulging out of his eye sockets, plus he had a large splotch of a stain on his grey jumper from a cherry throwing incident between two of the kids that morning. 

Again she said something, but that time directed at Yousef. Her eyes never left his as she moved away from Enzo and rose up. It was like he was a security camera, and his head followed her movements in synch. She stood in front of him, eyebrows now furrowed while she spoke. 

“-Excuse me?” 

Yousef felt a rush of sounds enter his ear, as his muffled world suddenly became clear. 

“Teacher Yousef,” Enzo whined, shaking his forearm. 

“Huh?” he said still at dazed. When the woman gave him an unimpressed look, crossing her arms, he blinked, clearing his already clear throat. 

_ Get it together Acar. _

Yousef shook his head a little, maybe to get her already fixated image out of his mind, before looking up to meet her gaze. Panic rose in him when he figure he should stand, so he shot out of his chair while she watched him still with a slightly judgmental look. 

“Sorry,” he muttered all frazzled up, “I-I’m just a little nervous I guess.” When she still didn’t even twitch a single muscle on her face, he added, “I’m Yousef. Yousef Acar.” He brought a hand forward, awkwardly waiting for her to meet him halfway. 

She scanned his face (and he may have almost died when they paused at his lips) before sighing and bringing her own hand forward. “Sana Bakkoush,” she said, hand sliding into his firmly. Did he mention she had the softest yet strongest hands ever? 

Another look of questioning popped on her face when his side of the handshake lasted a bit too long, before he let out an “Oh,” and shot his hand back. A hand of his scratched the nape of his neck while he smiled sheepishly. 

“Okay Enzo,” she said with a sudden bright smile, eyes drifting down the boy sitting in the seat. 

Oh, Yousef had almost forgotten he was there. 

The doctor walked around the desk, sliding into her own chair as she grabbed a few papers from the cabinet in her desk. “So can I ask who you are?” she muttered while shuffling through a file. Hadn’t he already said his name? “Uh Yousef?” he responded a little winded for some reason.

She blinked, once, twice, before looking up from the papers towards him, pursing her lips. “I meant in relation to Enzo.”

_ Great one Acar, you idiot.  _

“Ah,” he breathed out with a slightly too high-pitched laugh (hadn’t he already passed puberty a while back?!). When she watched him still unimpressed, he dropped his smile, “Uh, Enzo goes to the daycare I work at. And I forgot he had had the stomach flu two days ago, and gave him a muffin. So all was good but when I was about to leave for lunch, he threw up and I panicked. So..I brought him here after checking his medical records to figure out he comes to this hospital.” Was that a little too long? The words were leaving his mouth like liquid, so he couldn’t press pause. 

She gasped, placing a hand on her mouth, “Oh god you fed him a  _ muffin _ ?!” 

Panic rose within Yousef as he shuffled in his seat to lean towards the table. 

Well fuck, he basically gave the kid the flu again didn’t he? Yousef dropped his gaze down to the clearly bored Enzo, eyes widened with fear. 

“Oh god is it bad? I-I’m sorry I didn’t know. Did I bring back his flu?! Oh Fy fae- oh shit I shouldn’t-  _ fuck- _ bloody hell I need to stop sweari-” he slapped a hand on his mouth, as her face dropped. 

Suddenly she started to wave her hands hastily in front of her when realizing he was at the verge of tears, “Oh god- I wa- I was just  _ kidding _ ,” she said exasperatingly shaking her head, “Sorry I was just trying to kid around-oh god.” Her head lowered to a drawer of her desk as she pulled out a box of tissues, face pale in regret. 

Yousef licked his lips, coughing out the little lump in his throat. Normally he would’ve shouted at someone if they made a joke like that, but her face was ridden with so much remorse that he thought otherwise. 

“Okay good,” he muttered, dabbing his runny nose, “I-I’m sorry it’s just because I really care about the little guy and-”

“-No, no it was my fault,” she said quickly, shoulders rigid, “You-you were already worried and I should have read the situation better, sorry.” 

“Uh..hello guys? I’m the sick one here.” 

They both shot their gazes towards Enzo, who was watching them with an uninterested look. 

“Oh,” she said with a shake of her head, “Sorry Enzo.”

“Sorry,” Yousef muttered also while she gathered up her papers. “Okay,” she said, rolling her shoulders back before placing that small smile of her face while she eyeing the little kid, “Now, can you tell me how you’re feeling at the moment Enzo?”

He shrugged, pouting out his bottom lip, “I’m fine now. Just my tummy feels a little weird.” She nodded, jotting something down quickly on a paper before standing up and walking towards him. “Okay let’s do a quick check up, hmm?” he smiled before jumping out of the chair and grabbing her hand as they walked towards the small bed resting by corner of the room. She pulled out a little step-ladder from beside a drawer of papers, and motioned for him to walk up. 

Yousef couldn’t help the small and warm smile that found it’s way on his lips as he watched the little boy walk up the steps with a little too much pride, making Sana laugh. “Okay there big boy..” she muttered before placing the buds of the stethoscope in her ears. “Now, I need you to take a deeeep breath in, like how Mr. Wolf does before huffing and puffing okay?” 

Yousef could tell that she had a different voice for around kids; a little softer, and maybe a little more heart-melting. 

He rose from his seat, walking up to the bed, and leaning a shoulder against the wall beside it as Enzo opened his eyes all wide and took a dramatic inhale. “Good,” she chuckled, moving the chestpiece over his small chest. “Good boy..” she muttered, eyes landing on Yousef with a small look of concentration. 

“Now let out a biiiiig puff.” He opened his mouth wide open, whooshing the air out loudly with a puffed out chest. “Atta guy,” she said after a moment, taking out the ear pieces, before high-fiving him. She met Yousef’s eyes, closing her eyes reassuringly. “Oh thank god..” he whispered to himself, head falling back against the wall with a sigh of relief. A boulder fell off his shoulders in that moment, calming his nerves. 

After doing Enzo’s routine check-up, Sana opened a tiny fridge, pulling out a small juice-box before handing it over to the excited Enzo.

“Everything is one hundred percent okay with him...the throwing up is most likely because his body has been use to very light foods for the past week and a half, and it will take time to be able to digest bigger and more structured foods like ones that contain gluten. So throwing up is quite a normal reaction.”

“I’m so glad. I-” Yousef shook his head in disbelief, eyes looking up at the ceiling, “-I know his parents are going through alot right now and I didn’t want to place another boulder upon them.” He looked down to meet her knowing gaze. She nodded, “Yah I know Jostein and Rolon are going through some stuff,” for some reason she licked her lips, quirking a small small on them, “That’s really considerate of you to do..Yousef.”

Okay  _ wow _ , he would never get use to that. 

“Well thank you..Sana,” he said, stressing on the last word. A stern look painted her face. “It’s Dr. Bakkoush for you.”

“Oh,” the smile dropped from his face. 

_ Shit Acar, have some damn respect for her profession.  _

Yousef shook his face defensively, “Sorry- I thought...because you-”

“- _ Oh my god you do not understand a joke do you _ ?” she said incredulously, widening her hazel eyes in disbelief. Damn she had beautiful eyes. 

He relaxed his shoulder relatively, letting out a formal laugh. “Sorry,” he repeated, biting his tongue which made her laugh even harder, “Oh my god I’m such a mess agghh.” 

Sana shook her head, chuckling. “No it’s okay. People get really stressed out when it comes to kids, so it’s but natural to panic. Just-” she breathed in deeply to show him, “-Breathe.”

Something fluttered in Yousef’s body out of nowhere, when she kept his gaze, like something unspoken was being translated between them. It was a look Yousef could never forget. Her head tilted slightly to the left as she watched him amusingly. 

A hand tapping his forearm made Yousef reluctantly look away to the side.  “Can we go?” Enzo asked with a whined tiredly. Yousef cleared his throat, shaking off the flutters in his stomach before standing up formally. 

“Uh yah I think we need to go now, it’s almost Enzo’s nap time.” 

Sana nodded slowly, before standing up awkwardly with a hand extended towards him. “Well then, it was nice to meet you, Yousef.” Her head leaned a little forward on his name, as he shook her hand (he timed it for precisely five seconds before moving his hand away). She added before he went to aide Enzo out of his seat, “Oh, and only give him this type of juice for right now, it’ll help prevent any more dehydration from happening in his body.” Yousef glanced at the brand before nodding.

Taking Enzo’s hand into his, he took his sweet time walking away, before turning his head around at the door, “Bye,” he waved sheepishly at her while Enzo mirrored his actions but much more enthusiastically. And as Yousef went to walk out of the door, he desperately attempted to ingrain her every feature into his brain, pausing his eyes over her mustard yellow hijab that complimented her skin all too perfectly. 

                                                                     --

“Do you like her?” 

“Hm?” Yousef quickly turned his head around to the backseat where Enzo was playing with the buckle of his seat belt, squinting his eyes. “No,” he responded with a little too much of an offended tone, eyes snapping back to the road in front of him. Yousef heard a little snicker escape the boy’s mouth whilst he rolled his eyes, “What?” he snapped out.

“Nothing…” Enzo sang, not being able to help himself but laugh, “It’s just that Pappa always told me that when someone replies to something all too fast, it’s usually because they are hiding something.” Yousef clenched his jaw, meeting Enzo’s gaze in the mirror, “You know you talk a lot for a four year-old?” 

He nodded with a proud smile, cheeks revealing deep dimples, “I know.”

                                                                   --

The problem was Enzo wasn’t wrong, rather he was one hundred percent right. Yousef wasn’t the type to just jump onto the train of his attractions towards someone. But for some reason he was already on the train, sitting in a comfortable seat, for Sana. He didn’t know what it was about her that kept his gaze lingering on her beautiful hazel eyes, all he knew was that he never wanted the feeling to go away. 

It was 13:00 and he was miserable. Cleaning up the chaos of the kids, and making them go to sleep did not help veer his mind away from her deep dimples, or her maroon-tinted lips. No matter what he did, no matter how much he tried, his mind kept relapsing back to their too short of an interaction. 

Would he ever be able to see her again? How could he even make an excuse to see her in the hospital? He didn’t have a kid...

Suddenly Yousef felt a tug on the sleeve of his jumper, as he looked down to see Enzo. “Hey buddy,” he whispered in the slight darkness, squatting down, “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“My rubik's cube..” Enzo cried, rubbing his eyes, "Where's the rubies' cube?". Yousef winced, he completely forgot to remind Enzo to take it when they were leaving the hospital. 

But then a thought popped into his head. It was a small, hope-filled, and exciting thought. 

                                                         --

“Hi..me again,” Yousef said, laughing dryly at the receptionist. He leaned into the counter, watching the man who tilted his head slightly. When he pursed his lips awkwardly from across the counter, Yousef added quickly, “Oh-uh Enzo, the little boy I came with? Yah he forgot his rubik’s cube in Dr. Bakkoush’s office, can I go and get it?” The receptionist quickly scanned a glance at some paper before nodding reluctantly, “Dr. Bakkoush doesn’t have any patients right now so you can go, just maybe hurry. There is one coming in twenty minutes.” 

“Oh thank you,” Yousef said with a sigh of relief, before walking down the corridor. Knocking on the door, he exhaled loudly to ready himself, hands pressing down the creases of his jumper. 

“Come in,” came her voice. 

_ Play cool, play cool. _

Sana moved her eyes away from her laptop, eyebrows shooting up after a moment when they landed on Yousef. “Hi,” she said a little breathlessly, a quizzical smile ridden on her lips. “What..” she paused awkwardly, closing her laptop, “What are you doing here?” 

Yousef ran a hand through his hair (he really should’ve combed it through before coming), chuckling formally. “I uh- Enzo left his rubik’s cube,” he pointed at the toy resting on the edge of the wooden desk. “Oh,” she laughed, before reaching over and taking the toy. 

The afternoon sun shon against her hijab from the window behind her, almost creating a glowing-like illusion in Yousef’s eyes. Standing up, she pressed down the sides of her black dress under her white coat, eyes meeting his. 

Yousef’s breath hitched as she maintained his gaze, coming closer and closer towards him. He wondered if he had ever felt that knocked out of wind before.

“Here you go,” she mumbled when she was about a foot away, placing the cube into his palm. The pad of her fingers brushed his wrist gently, like a paintbrush. When the her hazels’ caused his pulse to quicken, Yousef dropped his gaze to the rubik’s cube, smiling warmly. “Thank you..I-I guess I should go now.”

_ What what?! You just got here!!!  _

Something shifted in her expressions, he didn’t know if it was because of disappointment (dear god he hoped so), but she failed to hide it. Plastering a fake smile, she nodded, “If you say so. Bye then.” 

Suddenly panic shot through his body as she turned around. It was so much that it made him blurt out, “-Wait.” Freezing in her stance, she looked at him, waiting patiently for his continuation. 

_ Stop staring Acar, just saying something! Anyth- _

“C-can you just write down the name of that juice brand maybe?" he stammered, "I’ll give it to Enzo’s parents when they pick him up later.”

Her lips dropped, having expected something else to be said. “Oh. Uh, sure.”

When she turned and walked towards her desk, Yousef muttered a few curses to himself under his breath. He needed to calm down. She leaned her one leg against her desk, back facing him whilst she scribbled down words onto a sticky note. “Here,” she said, placing the note on the surface of the rubik’s cube with a small smile. 

It... got awkward afterwards. Yousef ended up doing this little dance of moving his feet back and forth as he avoided her warm gaze on him. “I have a patient coming in soon,” she announced, breaking the silence after a few painful minutes. He looked up through his eyelashes, eyebrows shooting up in understanding. 

“Oh-yah I guess...I guess I’ll be on my way then.” He walked backwards to the door, as she mirrored his actions but towards her desk. “Bye,” she laughed out with a bite of her bottom lip, waving slightly. Yousef looked down at the paper, about to say something but paused, furrowing his eyebrows. 

That was weird...Written beside the name of the juice, was a number. 

“What..” he lifted his gaze, licking his lips nervously, “What’s this?”

And with a blushing and wicked grin, she said as if it was the most obvious thing, “It’s my number.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this was so much fun to write!!  
> I love writing au for these two soulmates, because honestly they are so perfect that they make any story incredible.  
> Okay this was initially 8k so I cut it back quite a bit lol, but luckily it worked out.  
> Thank you for reading, and have a great day/night


End file.
